North Platte, Nebraska
|accessdate=2013-01-03}} |population_footnotes = |population_total = 24733 |population_density_km2 = 723.4 |population_density_sq_mi = 1873.7 |timezone = Central (CST) |utc_offset = -6 |timezone_DST = CDT |utc_offset_DST = -5 |elevation_footnotes = |elevation_m = 854 |elevation_ft = 2802 |latd = 41 |latm = 8 |lats = 9 |latNS = N |longd = 100 |longm = 46 |longs = 14 |longEW = W |postal_code_type = ZIP codes |postal_code = 69101, 69103 |area_code = 308 |blank_name = FIPS code |blank_info = 31-35000 |blank1_name = GNIS feature ID |blank1_info = 0831719 |website = City Website |footnotes = }} North Platte is a city in and the county seat of Lincoln County, Nebraska, United States. It is located in the southwestern part of the state, along Interstate 80, at the confluence of the North and South Platte Rivers forming the Platte River. The population was 24,733 at the 2010 census. North Platte is a railroad town; Union Pacific Railroad's large Bailey Yard is located within the city. Today, North Platte is served only by freight trains, but during World War II the city was famous for the North Platte Canteen. Tens of thousands of volunteers from North Platte and surrounding towns met the troop trains passing through North Platte, offering coffee, sandwiches and hospitality. North Platte is the principal city of the North Platte Micropolitan Statistical Area, which includes Lincoln, Logan, and McPherson counties. Geography North Platte is located at (41.135914, -100.770501). According to the United States Census Bureau, the city has a total area of , of which, is land and is water. |accessdate=2012-06-24}} Climate North Platte experiences low precipitation, with an annual average of , but is not low enough for North Platte's climate to be classified as semi-arid. |date = April 2012 }} Demographics 2010 census As of the census |accessdate=2012-06-24}} of 2010, there were 24,733 people, 10,560 households, and 6,290 families residing in the city. The population density was . There were 11,450 housing units at an average density of . The racial makeup of the city was 93.1% White, 1.0% African American, 0.7% Native American, 0.7% Asian, 2.8% from other races, and 1.7% from two or more races. Hispanic or Latino of any race were 8.8% of the population. There were 10,560 households out of which 30.4% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 44.5% were married couples living together, 10.7% had a female householder with no husband present, 4.3% had a male householder with no wife present, and 40.4% were non-families. 34.8% of all households were made up of individuals and 13.9% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.29 and the average family size was 2.95. The median age in the city was 37.1 years. 24.9% of residents were under the age of 18; 9% were between the ages of 18 and 24; 25% were from 25 to 44; 25.6% were from 45 to 64; and 15.5% were 65 years of age or older. The gender makeup of the city was 48.8% male and 51.2% female. 2000 census As of the census of 2000, there were 23,878 people, 9,944 households, and 6,224 families residing in the city. The population density was 2,281.5 people per square mile (880.5/km²). There were 10,718 housing units at an average density of 1,024.1 per square mile (395.2/km²). The racial makeup of the city was 93.47% White, 0.71% African American, 0.64% Native American, 0.39% Asian, 0.03% Pacific Islander, 3.30% from other races, and 1.45% from two or more races. Hispanic or Latino of any race were 6.68% of the population. There were 9,944 households out of which 31.0% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 49.8% were married couples living together, 9.6% had a female householder with no husband present, and 37.4% were non-families. 31.9% of all households were made up of individuals and 13.0% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.34 and the average family size was 2.97. In the city the population was spread out with 26.0% under the age of 18, 9.5% from 18 to 24, 26.8% from 25 to 44, 21.9% from 45 to 64, and 15.8% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 36 years. For every 100 females there were 94.5 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 90.0 males. As of 2000 the median income for a household in the city was $34,181, and the median income for a family was $42,753. Males had a median income of $36,445 versus $20,157 for females. The per capita income for the city was $18,306. About 7.8% of families and 10.5% of the population were below the poverty line, including 13.2% of those under age 18 and 9.8% of those age 65 or over. Points of interest North Platte is home to the world's largest rail yard, Bailey Yard. The Golden Spike Tower and Visitor Center is an eight-story building which overlooks the expansive railroad staging area. The tower and visitor center are open to the public year-round.Description from goldenspiketower.com. Retrieved on 2009-03-15. North Platte was the western terminus of the Union Pacific Railway from the summer of 1867 until the next section to Laramie, Wyoming was opened the following summer. Even though Congress had authorized the building of the Transcontinental Railroad in 1862, it was only extended as far as Nebraska City by the start of the summer of 1867. The 275-mile section from Nebraska City to North Platte was completed in less than six weeks. Lincoln County Historical Museum contains a display detailing the history of the North Platte Canteen, which greeted 6.5 million service personnel from Christmas Day 1941 through April 1, 1946. It also contains a Prairie Village with local landmark homes and other buildings, including a Pony Express station and pioneer church among many others. near North Platte, Nebraska on May 22, 2004.]] Buffalo Bill Ranch State Historical Park is located near North Platte, a Nebraska living history park about Buffalo Bill Cody. The park includes his actual house known as Scout's Rest Ranch. The park is two miles west of U.S. Highway 83 along U.S. Highway 30. Every June, North Platte hosts the annual "Nebraskaland Days". The event includes parades, art shows, rodeos, concerts, and food events. It draws over 100,000 attendees every year."About Us". Nebraskaland Days website. Retrieved 2011-07-27. The Miss Nebraska Scholarship Program was moved to North Platte in 1984. The pageant is held every June and provides thousands of dollars annually to young women. Teresa Scanlan was crowned Miss Nebraska on June 12, 2010 in North Platte and then was crowned the 90th anniversary Miss America in Las Vegas, NV on January 15, 2011. Notable people *Howard Baskerville, American teacher in the Presbyterian mission school in Tabriz, Iran; born in North Platte *Henry Hill, New York City mobster; worked as a cook in North Platte. *Glenn Miller, popular big band leader; lived in North Platte for one year during his early childhood."Sandhill highway to be named after Glenn Miller". McCook Daily Gazette. 1999-09-01. Retrieved 2012-10-22. *Dr. Don Rose, San Francisco Bay Area disc jockey; born and raised in North Platte and frequently referred to the city on his morning show *Ryan Schultz, professional mixed martial artist, Lightweight Champion of defunct IFL; raised in North Platte *Chuck Hagel, Nebraska Senator; born in North Platte. *Danny Woodhead, professional football player Danny Woodhead; born in North Platte and attended North Platte High School * Chief Red Cloud, Sioux warrior; born near North Platte in 1822 * Nathan Enderle, football quarterback, selected by the Chicago Bears in the fifth round of the 2011 NFL draft; born in North Platte and attended North Platte High School * Keith Neville, 18th governor of Nebraska; born in North Platte * John Howell, former American football safety in the National Football League, played for the Tampa Bay Buccaneers and Seattle Seahawks; born in North Platte. References Further reading * Once Upon a Town: The Miracle of the North Platte Canteen, Bob Greene, Morrow/Avon, 2002, hardcover, 256 pages, ISBN 0-06-008196-1 External links *City of North Platte *North Platte Area Chamber of Commerce *North Platte Lincoln County Convention and Visitors Bureau *The Golden Spike Tower & Visitor Center *Nebraskaland Days Annual Celebration *North Platte Telegraph *North Platte Bulletin - North Platte's Favorite Newspaper * Category:Settlements in Lincoln County, Nebraska Category:Cities in Nebraska Category:North Platte micropolitan area Category:County seats in Nebraska Category:North Platte, Nebraska